Question: Find the slope and y-intercept of the line that is ${\text{parallel}}$ to $\enspace {y = \dfrac{2}{3}x - 1}\enspace$ and passes through the point ${(6, 7)}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$
Explanation: Parallel lines have the same slope. The slope of the blue line is ${\dfrac{2}{3}}$ , so the equation of our parallel line will be of the form $\enspace {y = \dfrac{2}{3}x + b}\enspace$ We can plug our point, $(6, 7)$ , into this equation to solve for ${b}$ , the y-intercept. $7 = {\dfrac{2}{3}}(6) + {b}$ $7 = 4 + {b}$ $7 - 4 = {b} = 3$ The equation of the parallel line is $\enspace {y = \dfrac{2}{3}x + 3}\enspace$. ${m = \dfrac{2}{3}, \enspace b = 3}$